Plastic containers for viscous liquids such as laundry detergent and paint have been disclosed, including a reclamation spout that is placed within the opening of the container. In a non-circular container, it is desirable to specifically locate the spout relative to the container such that the pouring edge of the spout is positioned in a desired location. A number of attempts have been made to specifically locate the spout relative to the container.
A spout locator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,714, to Sledge entitled Spouted Bottle. In sledge, typically the cap creates a seal with the container by at least partially contacting the neck and/or spout.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,762, to Haffner, et al entitled DISPENSING PACKAGE AND METHOD OF USE, a lug formed on a neck engages a slot formed in the spout to retain the spout within the neck.
During the molding process of the container, material can build up on or adjacent to the mold knit line. The material build-up can inhibit or prevent a seal from forming as the container cap is screwed down on to the container neck and spout fitment.
It would be desirable to provide a container with a spout and cap that may be positively positioned relative to the container and also provide a seal between the cap and the container and spout to prevent the liquid from leaking, particularly near the container knit line.